Doctor Donald Connors (No 48)
by Bran the Warg
Summary: Cuando Nicky, Ricky y Dawn son secuestrados en el parque frente a la tienda de sus padres, Reddington sospecha que esto es obra de alguien mucho más peligroso que un simple secuestrador... Elizabeth Keen y la unidad de la Oficina postal descubrirán que Red, aún no se cansa de tener razón.
1. Secuestro

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No son de mi propiedad la serie _The Blacklist_ ni tampoco la serie de _NRDD_ como tampoco lo son los derechos de autor en general o cualquier mercancía que de ellas se deriven. El propósito del siguiente relato es, mera y únicamente, el entretenimiento y de ninguna manera fue hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

Nicky, Ricky, Dicky y Dawn paseaban por el parque frente a su casa en sus bicicletas, sus padres no lo sabían pero en ese parque vivía un muchacho de su edad, Zack, era un niño de la calle; se conocieron un día que andaban por el parque y se lo toparon buscando comida en uno de los botes de basura, desde ese día cada vez que iban al parque llevaban un sándwich de jamón y queso junto a una lata de refresco. Ese día le había tocado a Dawn llevar la comida para su amigo que estaba, como siempre, sentado a la sombra de un árbol abanicándose con su cachucha de color café, traía una camiseta azul marino con un cráneo encerrado en un engrane cosidos en tela roja, pantalón de mezclilla azul muy sucio de las rodillas con un cinturón de cuero grueso café, tenis grises con manchas de todos los tonos de café y verde que puedas imaginar.

—¿Qué cuentas Zack?— dijo alegremente Nicky mientras se sentaban los cuatro junto a su amigo; no fue sino hasta entonces que notaron que tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas machadas de lágrimas y tierra, —¿Qué sucede Zack?— pregunto Dawn en un tono casi maternal, mientras sobaba su espalda, Zack se limpió las lágrimas con su mano libre —No es nada Dawn, no se preocupen— fingió un sonrisa —estoy bien, mejor hablemos de su semana—Zack nos puedes decir lo que sea, te prometemos que siempre estaremos a tu lado— le dijo con solemnidad Ricky, mientras los otros tres asentían. Esta vez la sonrisa en el rostro de Zack fue genuina —Muchas gracias—


	2. No 48: Doctor Donald Connors

Dr. Donald Connors

No. 48

* * *

Raymond Reddington disfrutaba de su café dominico junto a su tarta de piña en el comedor de la propiedad de un banquero que estaba fuera del país, Dembe estaba sentado junto a él comiendo un omelet Denver con jugo de naranja.

La agente Elizabeth Keen entró a la habitación malhumorada —¿Qué quieres Reddington?— él dejó su café y dobló su periódico —¡Lizzy! Me alegra que vinieras, por favor siéntate y come algo, estas tartas son como tú, dulces con un toque ácido— y tomando un sorbo de su café añadió —le quedan magníficas al café— Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos —Dembe dijo que querías hablar...—Si, siéntate y come algo— le interrumpió Reddington; Elizabeth no se movió, solo suspiro molesta —Ya discutimos esto, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional, cuando tengas un caso llámame, mientras tanto aléjate de mi vida— se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, Reddington agarro el periódico doblado y se levanto de la silla —Agente Keen, si su único interés son los casos, entonces le sugiero que eche un vistazo a la página doce, en la parte inferior de la página— Elizabeth se volteó hacia Reddington para recoger el periódico, hojeo la nota que hablaba sobre el secuestro de tres cuatrillizos en un parque de los suburbios —¿Qué tiene de interesante un secuestro? Aquí dice que la policía ya está investigando—Me acuerdo de Ronald Eaton, excelente persona, siempre fue un niño explorador, demasiado bueno para darse cuenta cuando lo manipulabas, también es tan ingenuo como para creerse la versión oficial— mencionó casualmente, Elizabeth ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios anecdóticos de Raymond —Ese " _secuestro_ " como lo llama erróneamente la policía es en realidad obra de uno de los miembros más interesantes de la lista: el Dr. Donald Connors.

* * *

( _Cambio de escena a "La oficina postal"_ )

—Aún no entiendo porque Reddington está tan interesado en este caso de secuestro— dijo el Subdirector Harold Cooper —Reddington asegura que es obra de un tal Dr. Connors— Cooper camino hacia Aram —Consigan todo lo que puedan del Dr. Connors— se volteó con Ressler y Elizabeth —Vayan con los padres de los cuatrillizos y vean que les pueden decir— Ressler y Elizabeth salieron por el ascensor.

Aram levanto la mano —Ya lo encontré. Donald Mathew Connors Jones, nacido en Dallas, Tejas, egresado de George Mason en Virginia, se graduó con honores en Psicología clínica, Suma cum laude de su generación, tres Maestrías, dos Doctorados, trabajo en el Hospital mental infantil de su ciudad natal por 8 años, luego nada— todos se quedaron viendo a Aram —Fue reportado desaparecido por su jefe el 17 de Octubre de 2002, no ha sido visto desde entonces— Cooper ahora temía que esto fuera a resultar como Haití en el 96.

( _En casa de los Harper_ )

Ressler tocó a la puerta, la abrió un niño de no más de 10 años, parecía muy asustado, solo había entreabierto la puerta, como si temiera que algo malo fuera a pasar; Elizabeth se agachó para verlo a los ojos —Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth Keen, estoy con el FBI— le mostró su placa, el niño termino de abrir la puerta —Mamá vinieron unos agentes del FBI— una pareja salió de la puerta al fondo de la sala —Buenos días, soy el agente Ressler y mi compañera es la agente Keen, estamos con el FBI—Pasen por favor, ¿Gustan algo de tomar?— les preguntó la señora Harper, ellos asintieron mientras que se sentaron en la sala, momentos después volvió con una charola con cuatro tazas de café, un vaso con leche y un plato de galletas, lo dejo en la mesa de centro —¿Qué sucede?— pregunto el señor Harper —Tenemos razones para creer que el secuestro de sus hijos no fue ordinario, sino algo más elaborado, ¿Podemos hacerles unas preguntas?— les dijo Elizabeth, la señora dijo —Tom y yo estábamos en la tienda, los muchachos suelen ir al parque enfrente todo el tiempo, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar— empezó la Sra. Harper —Es mi culpa— dijo el niño casi un un susurro —¿Porque dices eso?— le preguntó su mamá —Porque yo vi cuando se los llevaron y no hice nada, los deje solos—No Dicky, tú no podías hacer nada, esto no es tu culpa cariño— dijo su mamá mientras lo abrazaba; Elizabeth sabía bien lo que ocurría, _Síndrome del sobreviviente_ , pobre Dicky. —Señora Harper sé que esto es difícil, pero es muy importante para el caso que les hagamos estas preguntas, podrían ser de ayuda en capturar a quien tiene a sus hijos—Lo que sea necesario— contestaron los papás —Yo le quisiera hacer unas preguntas a su hijo, ¿Sí están de acuerdo con eso?— esta vez los tres asintieron.

La agente Keen llevó a Dicky a la cocina, él no la miraba a los ojos y se veo la culpa escrita por toda su cara —¿Te puedo decir Dicky?—Me llamó Dominic, pero me gusta más Dicky— afirmó el pequeño frente a ella —¿A ti cómo te dicen?— continuó Dicky —Liz, por Elizabeth, si te sientes más cómodo puedes decirme así— Dicky no separaba su vista de la mesa —Necesito que platiquemos sobre ese día en el parque— tal vez no debía apresurar tanto las cosas pero en la mayoría de los secuestros las primeras 24 horas eran vitales para que no hubiera daño, ese tiempo había pasado, ahora había menos posibilidades de encontrar a los cuatrillizos, tenía que presionar un poco las cosas —¿Prometes no enojarte?— le preguntó Dicky casi en un susurro, suplicante —Te lo prometo y te prometo que lo que hablemos se queda entre nosotros Dicky— tomaron una galleta del paquete que abrió Elizabeth —En el parque vive un niño, se llama Zack, es nuestro amigo y hoy estaba llorando por alguna razón pero no nos quiso decir, seguimos hablando hasta que oímos el camión de los helados, fuimos por uno cada quien y Ricky los pagó, todo iba bien hasta que me dieron ganas de ir al baño detrás de un árbol y fue ahí donde vi cómo se llevaban a mis hermanos pero en lugar de hacer algo, solo me escondí hasta que se fueron y... y...— Elizabeth le sobo suavemente la espalda mientras lloraba.

* * *

( _En la escena del crimen_ )


End file.
